Structural members used as reinforcement members for vehicles are required to have high strength and light weight. For example, WO 2005/058624 (Patent Document 1) discloses a metal pipe to be attached to the vehicle body of an automobile for impact resistance, where both ends of the pipe are supported. This metal pipe includes a bend along its entire length or along a portion of it. The metal pipe is disposed such that the direction in which the outer periphery of the bend faces is generally aligned with the direction of impacts that can be applied to the vehicle body. The metal pipe has an improved impact resistance for vehicle-body reinforcement over reinforcement members using straight pipes.